A World with No Heroes
by BigSh4wn84
Summary: A world where the Justice League have all been destroyed, but a new hero is about to rise.


A World with No Heroes

Chapter One: New Beginning

My name is Alec Wilson, I just turned nineteen yesterday and man was it a horrible birthday. My father took me out to Metropolis to go and do something. As we were walking on the sidewalk, there was suddenly a loud noise. I looked up just in time to see Lex Luther and his men destroying a building. "Get down Alec!" my dad started screaming. I couldn't move I was frozen in place and there I was out in the open. Luther looked at me and grin mischievously, "Look what we got here. What is your name my boy?" I looked at him scared to death, "M-m-my name is Alec." He smiled "Well run-a-long Alec, I don't want you to get hurt." He laughed as well did his little foot soldiers. I noticed that they were coming out of a bank with bags full of money. That's when I decided to be brave. "One of these days Superman will come back as well as the other Heroes!" What was I thinking talking to him like that? He came closer to me and grabbed my arm. He looked at me with evil eyes and said "My dear Alec, there is no one to save you people anymore. Superman and the so-called Justice League is no more." My father came at Lex and pulled me away from him. "You leave him alone!" yelled my father. Lex struck my father knocking him down. "NO ONE TELLS LEX LUTHER WHAT TO DO!" Luther was enraged. He pulled out a gun and pointed at my father. My father started to back up slowly, crawling away. "Please I didn't mean to yell." "It's too late for apologies, you pathetic, worthless, human being!" He cocked the hammer back and pulled the trigger. BAM I stood there in horror as I watch my father clutch at his chest. Luther and his men started to laugh uncontrollably. As they got in their van, I got up and ran next to my father. "Dad, please don't die" I started crying. He looked up at me and said "It's okay, I'm okay. Alec I love you. I'm sorry for being so hard on you all the time. I just want you to know that, okay?" He laid back and in that moment his eyes closed. He was dead.

The next few weeks seemed unreal to me. We had my father's funeral at his church he always went to. Afterwards, I had to run away from all the "I'm sorry" and "I love you Alec's". I found myself on a beach, looking out over the ocean. The sun had already gone down and it was getting late. I looked up at the stars in time to catch a shooting star. Or at least that's what I thought it was. I followed the "star" with my eyes until it hit the waves of the ocean right in front of me. I realize that it was no star, but a ship of some kind. I jumped in the ocean after the ship to see if anybody needed help. There was a hole on the side of the ship, like something or someone had shot it down. I quickly found a pocket of water so I could catch my breath. I took a few deep breathes and went back under. I swam towards the cockpit of the ship to see if anybody was there. And there was. I strange looking man was strapped to a seat trying to get out, but he couldn't. I helped him to get out of the ship and I brought him up to the beach. He was still breathing, but he was in bad shape. I noticed that the poor man was shot in the stomach. "Wait here and I will go get help." I turn to run towards the street, but he grabbed me and said, "No it's too late for me, but take this and guard it with your life." He handed me some kind of strange box with weird markings on it. I looked up at the stranger right as he had died. Then suddenly, his body caught on fire and within a few seconds, he was gone. He had vanished.

I returned home later that evening and went straight to my room. I sat down on my bed looking at this strange box, that the what-ever he was, given to me. I wondered what it was and what he meant by guard it with my life. It looked like nothing I have ever seen, but I decided to open it. I looked inside and all I had found was some sort of bracelet. "Huh, that's it? That's all that's in here?" I picked up the bracelet and put it on. Nothing happened. What a waste, I thought as it started to glow. I tried pulling it off, but it wouldn't come off. I felt a massive pain shoot through my arm and then my whole body. My head felt like it was going explode. Then all of a sudden, all kinds of images started going through my mind, like some sort of visions. It showed me all kinds of things. It taught me how to fight, how to defend myself, and where it came from. It showed me everything. It lasted a couple of minutes and when I finally opened my eyes, I was wearing some kind of suit of armor. And I was also hovering over my bed. When I finally figured how to get down, that when I realize, I could do something with this. I could be something. After all there were no more heroes and I could become one. All my rage came to me as I thought about Lex. That son-of-a-bitch killed my dad. I think it's time for a little payback.


End file.
